Dream
by SwordMagess13
Summary: Virginia dreams. Jet hears her speak in her sleep. Stuff happens. Rater for two bad words from Jet's pottymouth.
1. Nightmare

Dream

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Wild Arms 3.

Summary: People dream whilst they sleep. Virginia dreams and Virginia talks in her sleep. Jet just happens to be sitting nearby and… all this stuff happens. Virginia/Jet!

Jet Enduro couldn't sleep. He absolutely positively could not sleep. He sat on his pallet, leaning his head on the wall. Silence reigned as Gallows finally stopped snoring. Jet sighed.

*My comrades are a loudmouth, a big lug, and a know-it-all… Life couldn't get much worse…*

He sighed again and closed his violet eyes.

***

"Jet! Jet! Where are you?!?" Virginia cried out.

"Jet!" she screamed again, before falling through the ground. The eighteen-year-old landed with a soft *thud* on the ground. A bug twittered and flew off, flashing bright light at her.

She stood up, brushing dirt and dust off of her dress.

Bars prevented her from getting out of the small room. Virginia sat down and held her legs close to her chest, rocking back and forth.

After a while, a man, Werner, walked to the bars on the other side.

"You murderer! You killed poor Elliot's son!"

"I'm Virginia!" she yelled, indignantly. "I'm your daughter!"

Another man, Leehalt, said, "Maxwell, the Filgaia Sample is almost completed."

"Alright, we'll name him 'Jet Enduro' after Elliot's son." Then he turned back to Virginia. "You impersonator. You dressed as my daughter to get into the Observatory. Liar… Scandal…" He ignored her other protests and turned back to his work.

"Very good."

Lights flashed and flared, twirling and whirling around her as she disappeared.

Virginia awoke in what seemed to be Baskar. Everyone else was sleeping. 'Thank the Guardians that was only a dream…' She rose from her pallet, only to find her legs shackled to the makeshift bed. She tugged at the chains, but they wouldn't break.

Clive woke from the rattling of the manacles. "It's a good thing Jet knows his metals. Now we can finally get revenge for the death of the Prophets, the only true leaders."

Gallows woke as well. "And for Jet's death. You abandoned him in that mine. He didn't move and the place caved in."

She stared at them in disbelief and yelled, "You lie!" Faded violet eyes stared at her reproachfully as she finally woke.

***

"No! NO!" Virginia screamed.

*It's amazing that she hasn't woken those two yet. Darnit…* Jet got up from his bed and walked deftly over to her bed.

"Wake up, Virginia. Come on, girl! Wake up, dammit!" he swore, trying to rouse their leader.

"You lie!" She yelled out for a second time. "You're lying! I didn't kill him! I didn't kill Jet!" She fell still.

"Dammit! Wake up Virginia!" He shook her again but her head fell back limply.

Jet shook his head and picked her up easily.

The more sensible part of his brain was saying, *Maybe she'll wake up if she's cold.* But the less sensible part, ready for action, said, *But she could get sick and hold us up. Just wake up Gallows or Clive!*

He sighed again and shook her again. As Virginia finally woke up, he lay her back on her pallet and turned away.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. You were screaming in your sleep," he replied, stolidly.

"Oh… Thank you…"

She sighed and looked away as well.

Finally, the pressing silence was broken when she said, "Please don't tell the others."

"Why?"

"I don't want them to believe I'm weak or helpless… And I don't want to hold everyone up anymore…"

"…Alright…" he finally said, with much deliberation.

"Pinky-swear?" She held out her little finger.

Jet, very slowly and deliberately, hooked his pinky around hers and nodded.

***

The next morning, Gallows woke to the sound of Clive laughing softly.

"What did I miss?" he asked, tiredly.

"Look." The eldest of the group simply replied, pointing to Virginia's pallet. Jet sat, sleeping, embracing Virginia as she slept as well.

Gallows laughed and smiled, falling back asleep in a matter of seconds.


	2. Waking Dream

Dream

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Wild Arms 3.

Summary: People dream whilst they sleep. Virginia dreams and Virginia talks in her sleep. Jet just happens to be sitting nearby and… all this stuff happens. Virginia/Jet!

A/N: This is the second part of Dream… Continued mostly because I wanted to type and I wanted to get away from doing homework… *sweatdrop*

Waking Dream

Jet awoke at midday to find Virginia still sound asleep in his embrace. He nearly jumped out of his skin in surprise. The other beds had been made neatly and their occupants were no longer there.

He shifted slightly and tried to put Virginia down without waking her, but alas, his efforts were to no avail. She yawned and opened her eyes, blinking quickly and rapidly to get used to the light.

"Morning…" she murmured, quietly. Virginia motioned him to get up and he did so, releasing her from his grip.

She made the bed, quickly and efficiently. Then she braided her hair and brushed it back.

'So that… wasn't a dream?' Virginia thought in wonderment.

She walked outside, completely absorbed in her own thoughts. She walked to the very edge of Baskar Colony and sat there, staring out into the distance.

"Virginia, we're planning on heading over to Jolly Roger to take the ARM specialist up on her offer for the sandcraft. Would that be alright?" Gallows asked her.

"Uh-huh…"

"Then let's go." The four waved goodbye to their Baskar friends and started over the wasteland to the port town of Jolly Roger.

***

That evening, Clive and Gallows retired early, leaving a still-dazed Virginia and a nonchalant Jet awake.

"So…" Jet muttered, in an effort to start a conversation. He was sitting in his customary position, leaning back with his fingers laced under his head.

"Hm…" she murmured, in reply.

"…" They sat in silence for a while.

"What happened last night?" asked Virginia, finally breaking the silence.

"er… Nothing…"

"Oh…"

"…"

"I had a weird dream that I had a dream and I woke up in the dream and you were dead and I had killed you and then I woke up and you hugged me… Then I woke up for real…" she mumbled, rambling on.

"…Come again?" Jet looked confused.

"I had a dream that I had a dream. In that dream in which I had a dream, I woke up and you were dead. You were dead because I killed you. And I woke up in that dream and you hugged me and then I woke up for real," she repeated, irritated.

"…Oh…" he looked rather bashful.

Virginia laughed aloud.

"…I think I'll turn in now…" she murmured.

Getting up, she turned to leave but thought better of it.

__

I dunno… Maybe I shouldn't… But he'd never know if he didn't feel it… Finally, seeing that his eyes were still closed, she walked over and pecked him on the cheek. Then Virginia made a dash for the bedroom, leaving Jet to wonder what happened.

"…What the hell happened?"

The bartender figure chuckled and said, "That girl kissed you."

"…Oh…"


End file.
